Gran Dragón
by CieloDistante
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por la puerta Eclipse hubiera pasado un octavo dragón? y ¿Si ese dragón trae consigo más secretos del que se hubieran imaginado?
1. Chapter 1 El misterioso dragón

**Hola espero les guste es mi primera historia ya que me costo mucho pero mucho el empezarla pero aun así quisiera sus comentarios sinceros pero no groseros sobre ella para mejorar.**

**El creador de Fairy Tail es Hiro Mashima la historia es mía.**

**-_Cursiva son pensamiento._**

**_-_negra es voz interior o de bestia.**

* * *

><p>Yukino y yo estábamos invocando a los espíritus del zodiaco para cerrar la puerta Eclipse por el cual ya han habían pasado 7 dragones. Fue una lucha contra el tiempo y la resistencia para mantener entre las dos los 12 espíritus hasta cerrar por completo la puerta.<p>

En ese momento cuando la puerta estaba lo suficientemente cerrada como para que pase un dragón más y cuando estaba por soltar el aire en un suspiro de alivio, apareció una garra entre la abertura obligando a la puerta a abrirse ante el dragón de dicha garra.

No podía explicar cómo ese dragón pudo abrirse paso usando solo la fuerza bruta pero lo hizo y eso solo decía que ese dragón era diferente a los demás, aparte de tener un aura imponente como un rey entrando en su terreno o un guerrero caminando por una batalla que sabe la tiene ganada esta su poder mágico que parece rodearlo como capas de piel.

Algo me dice que si al tener ya a 7 dragones que serán difíciles de vencer con este orgulloso dragón tendremos tanta perdidas como si de verdad hubieran pasado los 10.000 dragones en vez de 8.

- Lucy-sama, tenemos que cerrar la puerta o pasaran más dra… – pero Yukino no terminó de hablar al ver algo hacia la puerta, al voltear para ver qué fue lo que la dejo muda vi al dragón cerrando con una patada la puerta.

- ¿Qué? Imposible ¿Por qué cerró la puerta? – dije asombrada.

Aunque estoy aliviada que esa puerta por fin esta cerrada también estoy nerviosa por lo que está pensando este dragón. Pensé que dejaría la puerta abierta para dejar pasar a los dragones y conquistar este lado del tiempo. Es en ese momento que observo con más atención al dragón. Es completamente rojo a excepción del estomago y bajo las alas que son de un color más claro, las garras de un blanco marfil y ojos oscuros con reflejos verdes, en realidad era hermoso.

-¡Princesa sus niveles mágicas están muy bajos como para seguir manteniéndonos presente, tienen que cerrar nuestras puertas ya! – Loki grito desde lejos sacándome de mis pensamientos, y es gracias a eso que noto lo bajo que tengo el nivel de magia y por como veo a Yukino parece estar en la misma condición.

En un asentimiento ambas cerramos las 12 puertas de los espíritus.

- Lucy-sama el octavo dragón nos está viendo. – me dice cansada y asustada Yukino. Al voltear veo que lo que dice es verdad, aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué no nos ataca en vez de vernos? Al fin y al cabo somos presa fácil sobre todo por lo agotadas que estamos después de mantener las puertas zodiacales tanto tiempo abierto.

- No debieron meterse donde no debían Lucy… Yukino – Nos dijo Rogue del futuro acercándose – pero no importa… con ocho dragones son suficientes.

- ¿Rogue… sama? –Dijo asombrada. Es verdad Yukino no estaba cuando Rogue del futuro mato a mi yo futura. Y hablando de eso…

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Natsu? – susurre preocupada notando que no está el que se quedo atrás para detenerlo.

- Siendo sincero no creí desde un principio que pudiera controlar 10.000 dragones– con una sonrisa irónica.

- **¡ARRRGG!** – el dragón rojo gruño viendo a Rogue, mostrando sus hileras de dientes tan blancos y afilados. – Rogue, tú que has corrompido el tiempo y el que cree que por venir de un futuro devastado por dragones tienes el derecho de controlarnos para tu propio fin serás enjuiciado por las leyes de los Grandes Dragones. – Dijo con una voz ronca pero tranquila.

- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo sabes sobre la dominación de los dragones en el futuro si tú vienes del pasado? - le pregunto Rogue impactado.

_¿Eso quiere decir que el futuro de donde viene Rogue es controlado por dragones?_ – pensé asombrada.-_ ¿Grandes Dragones?_

- Mi nombre es Fudo* y se sobre ti por que también soy del futuro. – miramos asombrados al dragón. _¿Cómo es posible que venga del futuro si acabo de pasar por la puerta que conectaba al pasado?_

Al parecer Rogue pensó lo mismo porque dijo - Eso es imposible, los ocho dragones presentes vienen del pasado – dijo confiado.

- Hay te equivocas - le respondió lentamente como si hablase con un niño - soy del futuro pero fui al pasado para pasar por la puerta exactamente en el momento en que se abriera a los dragones de hace 400 años – con una sonrisa malvada y un tono aburrido.

- Jajajaja es verdad Fudo llego de repente aunque nunca pensé que vendrías del futuro – se incorporo en la conversación Zirconis el Dragón de Jade.

- Y ¿Qué harás ahora que sabes eso? – dijo Fudo ignorando a Zirconis - Ah y por cierto tu magia de manipulación de dragones no me afectara, más bien podría hasta poner a los otros siete dragones en tu contra si lo quisiera – le dijo Fudo con una sonrisa arrogante.

La cara de Rogue paso de impresión al reconocimiento para después pasar a un blanco de miedo todo en un segundo – No puede ser. - susurro

Y al parecer Fudo sabia en lo que estaba pensando Rogue porque se rio con burla para agregar en un tono bajo pero tranquilo y claro como si lo que fuera a contar a continuación fuera un secreto de siglos – Si puede ser, soy Fudo el Rey Dragón de Fuego, del clan de Los Grandes Dragones y el que fue bendecido por la Flama Sagrada de Draconis.

* * *

><p><strong>* Fudo es un nombre en japonés que significa dios del fuego y la sabiduría. El significado del nombre dice mucho sobre la historia de este dragón.<strong>

**Dejen comentarios por favor y gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2 Un Secreto de Siglos

**Hola aquí el segundo capitulo **

**Gracias por los que hayan pasado a leer mi historia.**

**Fairy tail es creación de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el capitulo anterior:<em>**

_Y al parecer Fudo sabia en lo que estaba pensando Rogue porque se rio con burla para agregar en un tono bajo pero tranquilo y claro como si lo que fuera a contar a continuación fuera un secreto de siglos – Si puede ser, soy Fudo el Rey Dragón de Fuego, del clan de Los Grandes Dragones y el que fue bendecido por la Flama Sagrada de Draconis._

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 1<strong>

**Un secreto de siglos **

Existe una leyenda en la raza de los dragones es una leyenda tan vieja que hasta los mismo dragones se han olvidado de ella u otros que la conocen en parte, solo hay un grupo determinado de dragones que la conocen completamente.

La leyenda cuenta que el Dios Dragón Draconis era el rey de todos los dragones. Había dominando no solo a su propia raza sino también a otras razas existentes en el mundo, todos lo respetaban y había paz entre las diferentes razas. Pero hubo un día que su increíble fuerza era tanta que con solo su presencia debilitaba a los demás. Inclusive los propios dragones no podían hacerle frente a tal poder así que empezaron a temerle.

Draconis al ver cómo le afectaba su sola presencia a su raza, su familia, empezó a distanciarse de todo y todos, tanto se alejo de toda existencia que un día desapareció. Muchos dragones creyeron que su rey había muerto, otros aun tenían la esperanza de que su líder estuviera vivo y un día volviera pero a pesar de las esperanzas su líder nunca volvió y ellos como todo ser viviente, tuvieron que seguir con su vida, manteniendo a su gran rey como un preciado recuerdo.

Pasaron los años y el recuerdo del gran dragón se fue olvidando tras el tiempo y llegó una época en que los diferentes dragones pelearon por el liderazgo, creando guerras y usando discriminadamente a otras razas. Así nació la imagen de terror contra los dragones.

Siete jóvenes dragones representantes de los elementos estaban en contra del comportamiento de sus congéneres así que se pusieron de acuerdo en buscar al único con una fuerza tal para controlar a los dragones y que es también el más benevolente como para volver a construir la paz con las otras razas, el Gran Rey.

Buscaron y buscaron, pero no encontraron ni siquiera una pista sobre donde esta o que le paso así que sin quedarles más opciones empezaron a entrenar unos con otros para así ellos mismos poder hacerles frente a los dragones.

Después de un tiempo los 7 jóvenes dragones se convirtieron en grandes y fuertes adultos creando un clan entre ellos y con otros pocos dragones con sus mismos ideales. Lucharon por mucho tiempo y con todas sus fuerzas pero la diferencia en cantidad pudo más en contra ello, matando o acobardando a los pocos aliados. Y justo cuando estaban por perder la esperanza una fuerza mística los transporto a un mundo completamente nuevo. Hay rumores de que ese mundo es el actualmente conocido como el mundo de los espíritus celestiales.

Y en ese lugar apareció, frente a ellos, tan majestuoso e imponente el gran dragón Draconis, el antiguo rey, él les dijo las razones de su desaparición y lo culpable que se sentía por como terminaron las cosas. También que el ya no podía entrometerse directamente por que ya no permanecía en ese mundo. Así que su solución fue entrenar a los 7 para que se volviesen tan fuertes como para poder resistir a la Sagrada Flama que es un poder nuevo de Draconis. La Flama Sagrada de Draconis consiste en que el propio Draconis sopla en un suspiro a los dragones que él considere aptos y resistentes a tal poder. Y los que sobreviven a la Flama Sagrada se vuelven más fuertes que no habrá ningún otro dragón que pueda enfrentarlos.

Al terminar su entrenamiento y recibir la Flama Sagrada de Draconis, los 7 dragones volvieron a su mundo agradeciendo a Draconis y volvieron a pelear contra los dragones ¡Que diferente nivel de poder! Tanta era su fuerza que al terminar la guerra los 7 dragones fueron aclamados y convertidos en reyes con cada uno con un grupo diferente de dragones a su cuidado. Pudieron calmar la situación pero desgraciadamente la relación con las otras razas ya estaba destruida y a pesar que intentaron hacer un tratado de paz ya era tarde la imagen de la brutalidad de los dragones ya estaba implantada.

Pasó el tiempo y pasaron varias generaciones de dragones, inclusive de los 7 reyes dragones, nadie supo a ciencia cierta de dónde sacaron los reyes ese poder o a donde desaparecieron antes de conseguir dicho poder, solo se extendió un rumor.

El rumor dice que los 7 reyes se encontraron con Draconis y él les obsequio dicho poder, que las futuras generaciones de los reyes serán considerados por Draconis para conseguir La Flama Sagrada de Draconis, nombre cual los mismo reyes nombraron a su poder, y que ellos, junto con los bendecidos con dicha flama son los únicos en la historia que sabrán a ciencia cierta y la historia completa sobre lo que paso con su preciado primer rey y donde se encuentra.

**Punto De Vista Rogue **

_No puede ser que ese Gran Dragón del que he oído hablar haya podido llegar hasta aquí –_penso Rogue del futuro- _él es alguien con el que no me puedo meter pero no permitiré que arruine mis planes._

Mire con decisión a Fudo – Hagamos un trato si te unes a mi dejare que te quedes con una parte de este tiempo.

En silencio Fudo se quedo observando fijamente a Rogue hasta que...

- Jajajajaja ¿De este tiempo? – dijo con burla Fudo – Suenas como si ya te perteneciera el mundo, además soy algo posesivo y egoísta como para solo quedarme con una parte – dijo Fudo mirando con divercion astuta a Rogue.

Todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron helados al oírlo y al notar esto Fudo agrego.

- No me interesa.

- Hpm entonces que pides a cambio para unirte a mi – Rogue le miro con suspicacia – Si vienes de la misma época que yo sabrás lo que pasara, lo que le espera a esta gente en el futuro, ¿No es mejor unir fuerzas, controlar desde ya el mundo para hacer frente a ese futuro?

Fudo dejo de divertirse cuando Rogue empezó a hablarle del futuro.- Te lo diré claro ya que pareces no entender, no me interesa, no te necesito y ya tengo en mente el cómo hacer frente al futuro. Y antes de que lo digas, es verdad que necesito refuerzos, refuerzos que ya tengo en mente y no eres tú- termino con seriedad.

-Entonces no me eres útil el que estés aquí – dijo Rogue con expresión oscura, un momento después apareció un gran dragón musculoso con piel que parecía reforzada con rocas. Al estar lo suficientemente bajo Rogue salto a su mano.

- ¿Q- que planea?- dijo Wendy que parecía haber salido del asombro por la reciente conversación entre Fudo y Rogue.

Rogue viendo a Zirconis el Dragon de Jade, que estaba aburrido por ser ignorado pero con una gran curiosidad por lo antes dicho, le ordeno– Puedes hacer lo que te plazca con estás personas Zirconis, pero no enfrentes a Fudo no le ganaras tú solo.

- jajajaja claro que no, se nota que Fudo es algo más allá de mi liga, pero si hablamos de los humanos pues ellos sí que ven deliciosos – dijo Zirconis con una gran sonrisa de burla que era escalofriante por varias razones.

- Ese es el dragón con el que hablamos en el cementerio de dragones – dijo Happy sorprendido al notar mejor a Zirconis.

-No… puede ser – dijo Wendy preocupada. Lucy aun seguía dando vueltas a la conversación anterior – _estoy segura que escuche en alguna parte sobre Los _Grandes_ Dragones pero ¿Dónde? Y ¿De quién?_

Mientras tanto en varias partes estaban los otros dragones del pasado enfrentando a diferentes grupos de magos bajo las órdenes de Rogue.

00000000000

**Punto De Vista Fudo**

_Según recuerdo ahora es cuando diferentes grupos de magos pelea con un dragón para después darse cuenta que solo un Dragón Slayers son los únicos que pueden vencerlos…. O al menos hacerles frente y no morir en el intento- _pensó Fudo, luego volteo a ver a Lucy – _Bueno por ahora dejare que ellos lo descubran solos y no interferiré…. –sonriendo misteriosamente -…por ahora._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Una nota<span>: no se si fue raro cuando puse "un secreto de siglos", bueno lo que quería expresar es esa sensación de que sale a la luz una pregunta que a nadie nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza, sea por que nunca hubo nada que lo provocase o porque simplemente te has preguntado de todo y esa es la única pregunta que se te escapo, pero aun así con todo y eso esa es la pregunta exacta que da en el punto o la simple pregunta que trae consigo un misterio aun mas grande.**

**_Por favor dejen sus comentarios._**


	3. Chapter 3 Enlace

**Hola espero que estén bien me disculpo por la demora pero estaba ocupada con las otras historias.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>Según recuerdo ahora es cuando diferentes grupos de magos pelea con un dragón para después darse cuenta que solo un Dragón Slayers son los únicos que pueden vencerlos…. O al menos hacerles frente y no morir en el intento- <em>pensó Fudo, luego volteo a ver a Lucy – _Bueno por ahora dejare que ellos lo descubran solos y no interferiré…. –sonriendo misteriosamente -…por ahora._

**Capitulo 3**

_**~Enlace~**_

**Pov Lucy:**

La batalla continuo y desde mi posición se podía oír las explosiones y las peleas entre los otros 7 dragones con los magos.

Mire a Fudo confundida ya que desde que llego solo se sentó ahí sin hacer nada ni tomar partido por ningún bando. Fudo me ocasionaba gran curiosidad ya que no era como los otros dragones que conozco, aunque no es que conozca a muchos en realidad, la imagen de los dragones siempre viene con algo de temor sin importar que algunos sean amistosos su figura alarma fácilmente a las personas a primera vista pero Fudo es diferente, en él hay una sensación de seguridad que solo he sentido con los del gremio. Mientras lo analizaba con atención él voltea a verme ocasionando que me sonroje y voltee la cara avergonzada por ser atrapada viéndolo tan fijamente.

Justo en ese momento una explosión en el cielo llama mi atención y al mirar mejor vi que uno de los dragones, para ser más específica el que montaba Rogue del futuro, que pareció perder el equilibrio y caer por un ataque de fuego.

_Natsu_ – sonreí de alivio por saber que él estaba bien.

- Al fin llego – me llego el susurro como una caricia y si no fuera porque hace un momento le prestaba atención me hubiera sobresaltado al oír su voz.

- ¿Conoces a Natsu? – me aleje de los demás en silencio para poder conversar mejor con Fudo.

Fudo solo me miro sin responder, espere a que dijera algo pero al pasar un rato creí que no me respondería hasta que solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo conozco mejor de lo que crees – volteo a ver al cielo donde estaban Rogue y Natsu montados en el dragón y desde allá se oía la voz de Natsu gritando sobre que los Dragon Slayers son los únicos que pueden vencer a los dragones y que cada Dragon Slayers fuera por un dragón.

- Jejejeje – Zilconis se reía al oír la declaración de Natsu – ese chico piensa que por tener magia antigua aprendida por verdaderos dragones pueden venir y derrotarnos.

- Lucy… - me impacte por que Fudo supiera mi nombre - …necesito que me hagas un favor. Ve con la princesa Hisui al castillo, al pasillo en donde la Lucy del futuro murió, ahí habrá un libro de color rojo. En ese libro aparecerá una magia especial que como maga estelar podrás hacer.

- ¿Para qué es esa magia? Y ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas?

- Todo a su tiempo. Esa magia es una de enlacé, al usarla conectaras tu magia con la mía.

- No entiendo ¿Para que necesitas enlazar nuestras magias?

Fudo no pudo responder porque en ese momento Zilconis rugió usando su magia para… ¿desnudar a la guardia real?

- Jajaja los humanos son deliciosos pero con ropa es asqueroso.

- Vete ahora humana.

- Mhmm – Zilconis miraba hacia nuestra dirección con diversión - ¿Qué, te vas tan pronto señorita? – Zilconis rugió hacia mi liberando su magia. Cerré los ojos al ver que no me daría tiempo de esquivarlo.

Al no sentir nada los abrí de nuevo solo para ver las alas de Fudo rodeándome y protegiéndome del extraño ataque de Zilconis.

- No te lo volveré a repetir ¡Vete! – Fudo miro con enojo a Zilconis.

- Fudo pensé que no te involucrarías en esto - Zilconis le sonrió a Fudo con burla.

- No me involucrare en las batallas de los dragones con los Dragón Slayers pero esta chica tiene un trabajo que hacer. – Fudo me miro al decir lo último, dándome el mensaje de que no tengo opción ni voto en esto.

Si me quedo no hare nada útil, no podre pelear contra Zilconis y aunque quisiera ver la batalla entre los dragones y los Dragón Slayers tengo mucha curiosidad por saber más de Fudo y tengo el presentimiento que ese libro será la clave para eso. Simplemente asentí en su dirección para luego ir hacia la princesa y luego al castillo.

**Pov Fudo:**

Al fin se fue, no recordaba a esa chica tan lenta de entendimiento… O tal vez el problema sea que piensa demasiado las cosas.

- Ah, se fue – Zilconis suspiro decepcionado para luego sonreír perversamente– y eso que las chicas son aun más deliciosas que los hombres- Zilconis volteo a verme con la misma sonrisa plantada en su cara-¿Entonces vamos a pelear, Fudo?

- Jajajaja no te preocupes por eso Zilconis– lo mire divertidamente, al fin y al cabo él fue uno de los dragones del pasado de los cuales me amiste– Tu oponente te está esperando desde hace rato por allá.

Observe a la pequeña Dragón Slayers del cielo para poner énfasis en mis palabras. Me senté para volver a ser un observador hasta que Lucy hiciera el hechizo.

**Pov Lucy:**

- ¿Me puedes explicar de nuevo por qué tengo que ir también? – la princesa me pregunto entre fuertes respiraciones mientras la llevaba por el brazo y con Arcadios siguiéndonos.

- Fudo no me dijo el por qué pero necesitaba llevarte conmigo.

- ¿Y crees en este tal Fudo? Puede ser una trampa - Arcadios me miro con dudas.

Después de un extenso silencio llegamos a donde Lucy del futuro murió y me puse en la tarea de buscar el dichoso libro.

- No sé si es una trampa o no pero… - los mire a ambos - … siento que es de confianza.

La princesa Hisui y Arcadios, me miraron confundidos por mis palabras para luego con un suspiro, ayudarme. Nos pusimos a buscar entre los escombros pero el libro no aparecía por ningún lado, lo que me hacia pensar si no me habré equivocado al juzgar tan pronto a Fudo- _¿Y si me mintió?_

- Señorita Lucy lo encontré – Mire con alivio a Arcadios alzando la mano con el libro rojo.

La princesa y yo nos acercamos y los tres leímos el contenido del libro hasta llegar a la parte que decía "enlace".

**Dragones y magias**

_Enlace: es una de las muchas magias antiguas de los dragones; se enlaza la magia de dos o más personas, la magia entre los individuos reacciona para unirlos temporalmente, una unión que sobrepasa el tiempo y el espacio. Esta magia es una imitación inspirada en el emparejamiento de los dragones ya que se averiguo que cuando el dragón encuentra a su compañera y la reclama sus magias se unen creando un enlace eterno._

_El hechizo es fácil de hacer pero se necesita de magia estelar y un testigo. La magia estelar es para traer la bendición del Gran Dragón Draconis, el testigo es simplemente para atestiguar el suceso y dar parte de su energía para el hechizo._

_Consecuencias: la única consecuencia es si al hacer el hechizo y la persona con la que se quiere crear un enlace no acepta por voluntad propia entonces se activa un contra –hechizo hacia el que quiere crear el enlace causando una maldición. No tenemos datos exactos de dichas maldiciones ya que es diferente para cada persona._

_Beneficios: el enlace, como ya antes dicho, crea una unión entre dos o más seres. El hechizo provoca que los enlazados puedan comunicarse mentalmente y saber si el otro está en peligro, también se ha demostrado que pueden compartir la magia del otro pero eso es solo en casos en que haya un estrecho vinculo sentimental._

_Nota: No es necesariamente obligatorio la presencia de un mago estelar, sobre todo por lo difícil que es encontrar uno en estos días, con cualquier objeto que pueda contener magia estelar será suficiente. Aunque recientemente se ha evidenciado que es más beneficioso que un mago estelar esté presente ya sea como uno de los vinculados o como el testigo, ya que la magia del mago estelar facilita la conexión con Draconis, ya que se cree que él se convirtió en un espíritu estelar cuando desapareció hace mucho tiempo._

Al terminar de leer nos quedamos en silencio impactados no solo porque sea un libro del futuro sino también porque este trae conocimientos inesistente en la actualidad.

- Princesa ¿Quisiera ser mi testigo?

- Pero señorita Lucy no puede confiar en las palabras de ese dragón – Arcadios puso su mano frente a la princesa dando a entender que no va a poner a la princesa en peligro.

- Arcadios ¿Puedes dejarme esto a mi? Yo también siento curiosidad como maga celestial –Arcadios retrocedió mirando confundido a la princesa.

**Pov normal:**

Ambas magas celestiales se miraron cerciorándose de su decisión para luego asentir y mirar el libro abierto, justo en la página del hechizo.

Al memorizarse el hechizo en latín Lucy recito: _"_Draconis magnus Draco, Lucy Heartfilia quaeso benedictionem tuam ad creare a Ignis Draco rex link to Fudo Clan The Great Dracones_" __**(Gran Dragón Draconis, yo Lucy Heartfilia pido tu bendición para crear un enlace con Fudo el Rey Dragón de Fuego, del clan de Los Grandes Dragones y el que fue bendecido por la Flama Sagrada de Draconis)**_

Al terminar _ introduxit me ut sint in testimonium mihi Hisui E. Fiore" **(y como testigo yo Hisui E. Fiore me presento)**_

El hechizo fue completamente realizado y mostrando ser una magia poderosa y antigua, se deslizo a través de Lucy y Hisui para después alzarse frente a ellas como una gran luz que rodeo las muñecas de ambas y otro parte se perdía por el pasillo que dirigía a Fudo, creando un lazo del color de sus magias uniendo a Hisui, Fudo y a Lucy en un poderoso enlace, la primera como testigo y al los últimos como vinculados.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los que comentaron, los que me siguen y por los que pusieron esta historia como favorita. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Las sorpresas impactan más al

**Hola ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que tengan unas felices fiestas**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>El hechizo fue completamente realizado y mostrando ser una magia poderosa y antigua, se deslizo a través de Lucy y Hisui para después alzarse frente a ellas como una gran luz que rodeo las muñecas de ambas y otro parte se perdía por el pasillo que dirigía a Fudo, creando un lazo del color de sus magias uniendo a Hisui, Fudo y a Lucy en un poderoso enlace, la primera como testigo y al los últimos como vinculados.<p>

**Capitulo 4**

**~_Las sorpresas impactan más al final_~**

**P****or normal**

- ¡Co-corran! ¡aléjense de la puerta eclipse!- Wendy grito al ver a un dragón cayendo sobre la puerta seguido del ataque de Natsu.

¡Boom! La ventisca de la explosión lanzo a las personas cercanas.

Charle abrió los ojos, aturdida - ¿Qué paso? ¿Wendy? ¡¿Wendy?!

- E-estoy aquí – Charle vio a Wendy no muy lejos. Se acerco para ver si tenia heridas. Charle no podría perdonarse si a Wendy le paso algo grave.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, pero es increíble que solo tengamos pequeños raspones, si pensamos lo cerca que estuvimos de esa explosión.

- Pequeña y pequeña gata eso es porque las protegí con mis alas – Fudo gruño desde arriba de ellas.

- ¡¿Fudo?! – ambas chicas exclamaron sorprendidas.

El gran dragón no les hizo caso y se dedico a observar alrededor.

- Parece que ya empieza a moverse – Fudo sonrió con emoción.

Wendy y Charle lo veían sin entender sus palabras.

- Wendy mira allí – la nombrada vio a donde su amiga señalaba, la Puerta Eclipse estaba destrozada y encima de los escombros, estaba tumbado el dragón donde Rogue del futuro estaba montado.

- Natsu lo logro – Wendy sonrió feliz.

- Si, ahora todo volverá a la normalidad – ambas se abrazaron emocionadas.

Fudo observo esta interacción, para luego sonreír y extender sus alas, preparado para volar.

- ¿Fudo a dónde vas? – Wendy vio como el dragón rojo estaba por irse.

- "El dragón Fudo tiene que desaparecer junto con los otros dragones" – recito en voz baja y con una sonrisa. Movió sus alas para alzar el vuelo y desaparecer entre las nubes.

Mientras esto pasaba los otros siete dragones que estaban dispersados por todo el reino, empezaron a brillar y a desaparecer, Rogue del futuro, como es lógico, también tuvo que regresar a su tiempo, ocasionando la alegría y el vitoreo de los magos.

000000000000

**Pov Lucy**

- Entonces, explicame de nuevo ¿Qué paso con Fudo después de salvarlas? – le pregunte a Wendy, mientras me peinaba el pelo.

- Como te lo dije, solo se fue volando – Wendy estaba con Charle terminando de arreglarse. Ya las otras chicas estaban lista y habían ido al salón de fiestas.

Todos los magos que ayudamos contra los dragones fuimos invitados la fiesta que se celebraría en unos minutos en el castillo como victoria. Logramos evitar bajas de los civiles y una futura guerra. Claro, hubo heridos, pero ya los magos tenían heridas de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

- De todas formas ¿Por qué tanto interés en Fudo, Lucy? – Charle me miro fijo, intentando averiguar algo.

- No es por nada, es solo que ese dragón parecía que ocultaba algo más. Si prestas atención puedes ver que todo en él es un misterio, primero tuvo que ir al pasado exacto de donde se abriría el portal que conectaba con este presente, lo cual es extraño si piensas que Fudo viene del mismo tiempo que Rogue del futuro, cuando llego también uso su fuerza bruta poder abrir la puerta Eclipse, que apenas se estaba cerrando, en la batalla contra los dragones solo se queda viendo la pelea sin tomar ningún bando, además me conto sobre... - me calle al ver que casi revelaba sobre los enlaces – y solo se va volando, ¿Para que vino en realidad? ¿Para ser un espectador?

- Ciertamente es muy sospechoso pero ahora no importa, ya todos los dragones se fueron junto con la amenaza de Rogue del futuro, ahora solo tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que sabemos sobre la futura dominación de Agnologia - Charle me vio seria como si estuviera diciendo que me estaba metiendo en un tema que tendría que dejar de lado y centrarme en lo importante..

Suspire deprimida – y yo que pensé que no oiría sobre ese dragón por un largo tiempo – susurre - pero ¿Estas completamente segura que no paso nada más?

Wendy puso su mano bajo su barbilla mientras pensaba - Bueno ahora que lo dices si hubo **algo,** por así decirlo, que me resulto extraño. No se si sea de mucha importancia pero antes de que se fuera volando le escuche decir que "Fudo el dragón tenia que desparecer junto con los otros dragones".

- Wendy ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre eso? - Charle miro a su compañera con tristeza.

- Es por qué, a pesar de parecerme extraño, no es realmente algo que de mucho significado.

Voltee a ver mi reflejo pensativa mientras recordaba las palabras de Wendy – _Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué me pidió que hiciera ese conjuro para "atarnos" si iba a irse así de fácil?_

- Lucy-san ¿Estas lista? – Sali de mi concentración para asentir y seguir a ambas hacia el salón de fiestas.

000000000000000000000000

- Wow – mire asombrada el hermoso vestíbulo – es increíble.

No solo el salón sino también el ver a todos los magos disfrutando y compartiendo juntos en un mismo lugar y sin peleas.

- ¡Men~! – escuche a lo lejos. Bueno al menos espero que no termine en una pelea, sobre todo si hablamos de Ichiya y Erza juntos.

Me acerque a la mesa de bocadillos a comer algunos aperitivos.

_- Mmm inclusive los bocadillos son deliciosos, me recuerdan a la casa de papá- _sonreí nostálgica.

- ¡Lucy-san! – voltee para ver a la princesa acercándose.

- Princesa Hisui.

- ¡¿Es enserio que eres de los Hertafilia?!

- Eh, bueno si pero eso fue hace mucho – puse mi mano tras mi cabeza avergonzada.

- Era amiga de tu padre – me sonrió amable – lamento la perdida y también todos los problemas que te cause.

- No se preocupe por eso, en mi gremio estamos acostumbrados a los problemas – una gota resbalo por mi cabeza – pero gracias por ayudarme con lo que ya sabe que – le susurre la última parte.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer después de desconfiar de esa manera de ti cuando quisiste detener Eclipse. Ah por cierto puedes tutearme, después de la "pequeña" aventura que pasamos – ambas reímos - ¿Estas segura que quieres mantener en secreto lo que tú ya sabes qué?

- No quiero ocultarle cosas a mis amigos pero hasta no estar completamente segura en lo que nos metimos, no quiero comentar nada, además aun tengo mis dudas sobre como desapareció Fudo.

- Si me entere por unos de los soldados que veía la escena que simplemente tomo vuelo y se fue sin dejar rastro, como los otros dragones.

- Si, pero mis dudas es si realmente desapareció como debería suceder. – mire preocupada a Hisui.

- Ya veo, así que no solo yo tengo ese pensamiento. Le comente eso mismo con Arcadios y él piensa igual, tal vez solo nosotros pensamos así, por la información extra sobre los… enlaces – Hisui bajo la voz en la última palabra mientras veía a ambos lados.

- Ahora que los dices tiene sentido pero aun así la forma en que actuó Fudo fue muy extraña, inclusive sin la "información extra" – enseguida le comente sobre lo que Wendy oyó antes de Fudo desapareciera y compartimos más comentarios sobre el asunto.

- Por cierto ¿El chico peli rosa no está aquí? – Hisui me pregunto.

- Es verdad, hace tiempo que no lo veo, espero no se haya metido en problemas – suspire preocupada.

Seguimos hablando un rato más hasta que nos separamos. Fui hasta donde estaban las chicas del gremio. Como era de esperar no paso mucho tiempo para que empezaran las peleas entre los magos de los diferentes gremios pero esta vez fue por algo positivo. Todos los gremios discutieron por tener la maga celestial Yukino como integrante de cada uno de sus gremios, lo cual me alegra por que era una forma de demostrar cuanto significaba ella para las personas. Cuando Jiemma humillo a Yukino y luego la echo del gremio, una parte de su confianza se había roto, hasta el extremo de querer regalarme sus queridas llaves.

- ¡Silencio, ahora mismo su majestad hará su presencia! – Arcadios choco su espada contra el suelo para llamar la atención de todos y detener la pelea - ¡Él quiere agradecerles por quedarse a luchar valientemente contra los dragones, y más aun con las heridas ocasionadas por los GJM!

Arcadios se echo a un lado para dar paso al rey... o al menos al que creíamos que era el rey.

_- ¿Eh? Espera ¿Ese no es…? - _pensé con los ojos completamente abiertos.

**Pov normal**

Todos veían rectos hacia arriba, esperando ver al rey y oír sus palabras. La presencia de la realeza siempre provoca este tipo de reacción de respeto y nervios, sobre todo cuando había algunos que no se sentían dignos de su presencia o que creían que era una falta de respeto mostrarse frente al rey con vendajes y heridas.

Todos esperaban tensos, cuando en vez del rey apareció en su lugar un Natsu con ropas elegantes, levantando su mano y gritando a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡Todos pasadlo bien! ¡KAAAAAKAKAKAKAKAKA! – los espectadores veían con diferentes caras la escena pero las que más se notaban eran las de impacto, terror, pesar, vergüenza y la que no podía faltar, la risa y diversión.

- ¡Devuélveme eso! – y para más humor a la situación, el rey apareció atrás de Natsu y estirando su mano para alcanzar, sin éxito, la corona que seguramente le había quitado con anterioridad.

- ¡Soy el rey! ¡Me he convertido en el rey! – alzo ambos brazos en pose de victoria.

00000000000000

- ¡Caballeros, haced algo! – Arcadios tembló mientras se le marcaba una vena, al ver tal escena. Ya hasta se le empezaba anotar el aura oscura y sombría que le rodeaba.

- N-no somos rivales para él – susurro el caballero Kama, el líder de los caballeros Garou, junto con sus compañeros, todos acobardados en una esquina.

00000000000000

- ¡Maestro! – exclamo Levy sorprendida al ver al maestro ponerse tieso y perder todo su pelo en un instante mientras repetía incoherentemente, _"rey... castigo... dinero... ruina... menosprecio..."_ y siguió así por un buen, largo, rato.

00000000000000

Hisui tapo su boca con una mano, escondiendo su risa – _Así que por eso no había aparecido hasta ahora. Fairy Tail si que sabe como levantar ánimos._

00000000000000

- Tsk otra cosa que Natsu me gano en algo – Sting subió una mano en puño y una sonrisa socarrona– ¡pronto estaré a su nivel!

- ¡No hace falta que te vuelvas como él! – todos sus compañeros gritaron con espanto.

00000000000000

¿Y el quipo de Natsu? Bueno después de pasar por la vergüenza, dieron sonrisas y suspiros derrotados.

- _Así es Natsu- _pensaron en conjunto.

- Pero aun así, se paso – Lucy sonrió con cariño a Natsu.

000000000000000

**Pov Lucy, u****na semanada después de la fiesta**

Había pasado unos tres días de haber regresado al gremio, permanecimos en el castillo cuatros días más por invitación de la princesa, lo cual nos fue conveniente contando con las heridas de Erza, que era la más lastimada de todos, por mucho que ella misma le quiera restar importancia. Fue una agradable sorpresa ver que el pueblo nos había construido un gremio más grande como regalo por haber ganado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y todos en Fairy Tail como de costumbre hicieron otra fiesta.

- ¿Y sabias que gracias a la nueva fama recibida, ahora tenemos misiones que ni siquiera hace siete años atrás teníamos? – Mira junto las manos con emoción.

- Algo de eso oí pero no es como que pueda sacar provecho, ya que la mayoría son para clase s – suspire desanima – ¿Cuantas cosas podría comprar con esas grandes recompensas? - dije soñadora mientras pensaba en todo lo que quisiera comprar - O al menos si pudiera ir a una de esas misiones - me deprimí.

- Jijiji solo tienes que volverte una maga de clase s- de repente me sonrió picara – o ayudar a Natsu a volverse en un mago de clase s, y así hasta tendrías más tiempo con él a solas.

- M-mira yo no-

- ¡Oigan mocosos, cállense que tengo un anuncio que darles! – el Maestro nos grito desde el segundo piso, y gracias a dios, salvándome de hablar con Mira sobre temas románticos - ¡Tendremos a un nuevo integrante en el gremio!

En eso las puertas del gremio se abrieron dando paso a una silueta de un hombre. Era alto y de compleción robusta, pero sin exagerar, la cara no se le veía por la capucha de su capa negra.

- ¡Les presento a Ignis, espero sean amables con él!

- ¿Mira tú sabías de esto?

- Créeme Lucy, que estoy tan sorprendida que tú. Iré hablar con el Maestro sobre los detalles.

Mira se fue hacia las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, voltee a ver a Ignis el nuevo mago de Fairy Tail que estaba siendo en ese momento acosado por Natsu y Gajeel.

0000000000000000000

**Pov normal**

- ¡Vamos a pelear, quiero ver que tan fuertes eres! – Natsu señalo a Ignis y le sonrío emocionado.

- Atrás Dragneel, yo seré quien pelee con él primero – Natsu y Gajeel se gruñeron uno al otro en desafío.

- ¿Qué no dijiste lo mismo cuando enfrentamos a Laxus y terminaste acorbardandote?

- ¡Ahh! ¡Y lo dice el que perdió tan patéticamente con un solo golpe, después de presumir tanto!

- ¡Al menos yo lo enfrente!

- Pfft – ambos voltearon a ver a Gray quien se reía de ellos – estoy seguro que los dos son muy capaces de enfrentarse imprudentemente a cualquiera pero no sé cómo lo harán, cuando él ya se ha ido.

Natsu y Gajeel vieron que lo que decía Gray era verdad, mientras que ellos estaban peleando y gruñéndose, Ignis se había ido, ignorándolos completamente.

- ¿Dónde está? ¡Aaahh! ¡Regresa Ignis que aun no he terminado contigo! – Natsu levanto las manos rodeadas de fuego.

- Hmp, si no está presente el nuevo, que se le va a hacer ¡Dragneel peleemos tú y yo!

0000000000000000

**Pov Lucy**

- Simplemente no se qué paso pero conociendo a ese par puedo hacerme una idea – una gota resbalo por mi nuca, al ver como ambos idiotas no tardaron en buscar pelea, aunque no este Ignis presente siempre terminan arreglándoselas para pelear entre ellos, como ahora que no solo Natsu y Gajeel, sino también Gray se unió a la refriega, como el tercer idiota.

- Creo que eso es bueno, significa que eres tan apegada a tus compañeros que los conoces a la perfección ¿No crees? – me sobresalte al oír una voz ronca en mi oído – lamento si te asuste

- ¿I –ignis? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno soy un nuevo integrante de Fairy Tail, así que supongo que debería estar aquí ¿No?

- Me refiero a por que estas **aquí **al lado mío, digo podrías hablar con otros compañeros como Natsu y Gajeel.

- Ah, viste eso – se rasco atrás de su cabeza oculta por la capucha – no tenía mucho ánimo de pelear y tengo el presentimiento de que no será la primera vez que me reten a una pelea.

- Y tampoco serán los únicos – susurre nerviosa.

- Oye Lucy tal vez sea muy pronto pero ¿Me recuerdas? - vi a Ignis confundida, aunque exista la posibilidad de conocerlo de algún lado, no es como si lo podría saber con esa capucha que ocultaba todo su rostro.

- ¿No vimos antes? – ladee la cabeza.

- Aunque no hablamos mucho, aun me lastima a mi orgullo el que no te hagas ni una idea – Ignis suspiro agarrándose el pecho dramático - ¿Esto ayuda un poco a tu memoria?

Vi el brazo que Ignis me mostro y ahí en el antebrazo tenía una marca que no pensé ver en otra persona, la marca de dos dragones, uno rojo y otro negro, volando entre si y persiguiéndose creando un circulo entre ellos. Lo que me dejo paralizada es que es la misma marca que tengo en mi hombro, la que apareció después de hacer el enlace.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa marca?

- La tuve desde que hiciste un enlace conmigo.

- ¿Eh? Pe- pero yo hice ese enlace con el dragón Fudo, el que desapareció cuando la puerta Eclipse fue destruida, entonces… no puede ser.

Abrí mis ojos al llegar a una conclusión increíble.

- Así es pequeña, es bueno verte de nuevo, y sana. Seré tu compañero de gremio de ahora en adelante, así que por favor, cuida de mí – levanto un poco la capucha para dejar ver unos ojos verdes profundos y una media sonrisa que podría conquistar a cualquier chica sí quisiera, pero lo que llamo mi atención era que esos son los mismos rasgos que note de Fudo, el dragón, el que se suponía había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, please dejen reviews.<strong>

**Respuesta a los comentarios**

**- TigresaRisitas46 xD: me alegra que te gustara, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.**

**- alejandro: lamento no haber respondido antes, sobre la pareja de Natsu, aclaro para que no hayan confusiones a futuro, será Lucy. Espero sigas esta historia hasta el final.**

**Kazy Tailea**: **solo te dire que más adelante Natsu estará celoso del acercamiento entre Lucy y Fudo, sobre todo porque en todos los Dragons Slayers hay un poco de dragón, así que sus instintos de dragón reaccionaran y reconocerán sobre ese tipo de enlace, aunque como ****Natsu ****es muy distraído acerca del amor y como no tiene vasto conocimientos sobre las naturalezas de los dragones, le costara un poco reconocer sus sentimientos ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Liberar a un monstruo

**Hola, espero que estén bien, me disculpo por la tardanza, por cierto ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! retrasado T.T**

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._**

**_Solo para aclarar "No" voy a abandonar esta u otra historia, así que si tardo en subir algún capitulo será por el tiempo ocupado que por otra cosa._**

* * *

><p>- Así es pequeña, es bueno verte de nuevo, y sana. Seré tu compañero de gremio de ahora en adelante, así que por favor, cuida de mí – levanto un poco la capucha para dejar ver unos ojos verdes profundos y una media sonrisa que podría conquistar a cualquier chica sí quisiera, pero lo que llamo mi atención era que esos son los mismos rasgos que note de Fudo, el dragón, el que se suponía había desaparecido.<p>

00000000000000

**capitulo 5**

_**~Liberar a un monstruo~**_

_**Pov Lucy**_

Mire impresionada al hombre con la capucha. Cuando vi a Fudo por primera vez sentí que era diferente, cuando hice el enlace que me unía con él sentí que tenía algo especial pero ahora que lo veo en su forma humana y como compañero de gremio me da una sensación de temor, un miedo que me dice que entre más averigüe sobre él, más me estoy metiendo en un pozo sin fondo.

Sin saber sobre mis dudas, Fudo me sonrió para luego susurrarme – vámonos a otro lugar, tengo muchas cosas que decirte y aquí no es muy discreto que digamos.

Asentí aun en silencio y seguí a Fudo fuera del gremio, caminamos hasta una calle y entramos en un restaurante. Nos sentamos cerca de la ventana y ordenamos un almuerzo. Me sorprendí de toda la comida que pidió, un gran plato de pasta y varios platos de postre.

- ¿Vas a comerte todo eso?

- Claro, aunque tenga la forma humana, mi estomago es la de un dragón – _me pregunto qué otra cosa de dragón tiene - _pero deje de seguir ese pensamiento cuando con vergüenza note que pensaba en algo intimo.

Voltee a buscar una distracción y agradecí que nos sentáramos cerca de la ventana, así podía dar una imagen de concentración mientras que por dentro me regañaba por tal forma lujuriosa de pensar.

- Pregúntame todo lo que quieras – Fudo apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y la apoyando la cabeza en una mano, esperando a que empezara con las preguntas.

- ¿Quién eres?

Fudo bufo- Pensé que eso lo habíamos dejado claro.

Fruncí el ceño y le mostré la poca paciencia que tengo para los rodeos - ¿Quién eres **realmente**?

El hombre miro por la ventana de la cafetería y luego de unos minutos así y pensar que me estaba ignorando volteo a verme – Soy el dragón Fudo y ahora también soy el mago de Fairy Tail, Ignis.

- Eso ya lo sé – resople fastidiada. Solo hay dos tipos de personas quienes usan los rodeos, la primera es quien no quiere responder y la otra… cuando quieren sacar de quicio a los demás y burlarse por eso.

- ¿No deberías preguntar algo que no sepas? – _Sip, él es del segundo tipo._

Me obligue a respirar hondo y contar hasta diez – Seré más explícita ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – dije lentamente.

Fudo me miro con humor y vi que se le estaba escapando una pequeña sonrisa– Hiciste el enlace ¿no? Bueno esa magia es la que me permitió estar más en este tiempo. Para ser más claro y darte las gracias, estoy atado a ti temporalmente.

¿Por eso es qué compartimos el mismo tatuaje? Pero si es así, si esa magia es tan poderosa como para retener a una persona en un tiempo que no le pertenece, entonces que más es capaz de hacer el "enlance", o a todas estas, el dichoso libro donde aparecen más hechizos complicados y que me lleve y guarde seguramente bajo la almohada de mi cama.

- Por eso me pediste hacer ese hechizo, para que al destruir Eclipse no fueras arrastrado a tu propio tiempo ¿verdad? – Guarde silencio cuando la camarera se acerco con nuestro pedido, y espere hasta volver a tener privacidad para continuar - ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en quedarte en este tiempo? O al menos que… pasara algo importante pronto. Algo que quieras cambiar a toda costa.

Divague mientras el estúpido dragón bromista solo me ignoro, dándole más importancia a darle probadas a su pasta que el asunto serio entre manos. Estaba empezando a pensar que todo eso de "pregunta todo lo que quieras" no venía con todas las respuestas incluidas, porque a cada pregunta importante que le hacía ingenuamente por una respuesta, a él solo le divertía y me ignoraba o tardaba en responder.

- No puedo decirte todo lo que se, por cosas de leyes temporales y eso… pero te diré que tengo un buen propósito para quedarme en este tiempo. Por cierto esta pasta esta deliciosa.

- ¡Olvida la pasta por un momento! – Me sonroje un segundo después de alzar la voz al ver las miradas que nos echaban las personas a nuestro alrededor y me senté de nuevo con pena – lo siento, pero Fudo necesito saber qué es lo va a pasar o si algunos de mis amigos saldrá lastimado, por favor – mire con suplica al hombre y rogué por qué su respuesta no sea tan mala.

- Te responderé cuando te vea comer – abrí la boca para buscar una escusa pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca al tener su mano tapándomela – come primero y luego las respuestas.

Asentí nerviosa por su seriedad y me dispuse a comer lo más rápido que pude, bebiendo agua cuando casi me atraganto. Note asombrada que Fudo ya había terminado su gran plato de pasta y me veía con diversión.

_- Ese hombre no solo tiene el apetito de un dragón, sino también la rapidez ¿Cuándo fue que termino de comer todo del plato? – _y estamos hablando de un gran plato de pasta.

Cuando deje mi plato limpio le fruncí el ceño y espere a que me diera las respuestas que me debía.

- Bien ya que terminaste de comer "moderadamente", te diré lo que quieres saber pero primero es mejor que me llames Ignis cuando no estemos solos– levante una ceja escéptica - ¿Por qué crees que me moleste en escoger otro nombre? Si se enteran que soy un dragón podría ponerlos en alertas sobre todo con el reciente suceso de los siete dragones y Eclipe.

- ¿Usas otro nombre solo para no alterarnos? Vaya nosotros los mortales te debemos mucho – dije sarcástica y rodé los ojos fastidiada.

- Tienes razón, ustedes insignificantes mortales me deben una gran deuda – se burlo – ya enserio, dime Ignis cuando estemos en presencia de alguien más.

Suspire antes de asentir.

- Estoy aquí por que pasara pronto un fenómeno que traerá consigo la oportunidad de que Agnologia junto con otros dragones se apoderen de la magia.

- ¿Magia? Pensé que Agnologia iba tras los humanos – aunque no sea un dragón muy hablador se notaba que para él nosotros los humanos no éramos más que insignificantes insectos.

- Es eso es cierto, Agnologia tiene cierto desagrado contra los humanos pero él se dedico en encontrar una forma de borrar la magia de los magos y eso es porque hay dos cosas a las cuales le teme – Fudo probo una cucharada de uno de sus postres – la primera son los demonios y la segunda es al gran Rey Draconis. Ambos conectados a la magia.

- ¿Los demonios existen? – mire curiosa a Fudo, siempre me interesaba en todo tipo de historias y literaturas, sobre todo los que hablan de criaturas con aparente superioridad humana.

- Si, como existe el mundo celestial, existen otros mundos conectados entre sí pero no te salgas de la conversación original. Draconis, el rey de los dragones, desapareció hace mucho tiempo y nadie supo que paso con él, o al menos esa es la historia que saben los que no son los elegidos – Fudo termino su pastel y de inmediato agarro otro y empezó a comerlo – el Rey Dragón tenía un gran poder y temía lastimar a inocentes con el, por eso pidió al rey del mundo celestial que lo convirtiera en un espíritu celestial. Para el Rey celestial le era muy fácil hacerlo ya que Draconis se estaba acercando más a una existencia superior a los terrestres. Pero Draconis no quería ser usado por otras personas, por eso le pidió a rey celestial que…

- Lo sé, lo sé, le pidió que, a cambio de dejarle solo y enseñarle la habilidad de abrir una puerta entre ambos mundos él crearía guerreros que ayudaran a combatir las maldades de este mundo – Fudo me dio una mirada sorprendida la cual me ofendió un poco – refuerzo mi conocimiento sobre el mundo celestial cada vez que puedo y leo libros. Además ¿Esa historia no es una leyenda?

- Para los que no son elegidos, lo es – Fudo suspiro cansado – esos "guerreros creados" que ayudan a combatir las maldades del mundo, son dragones especiales, escogidos minuciosamente por el mismo Draconis. Los entrena y enseña muchas cosas para sobrevivir y esos dragones obtienen el titulo del clan de Los Grandes Dragones.

- Osea tu ¿no? – estoy segura que él había dicho algo similar en su introducción. Algo de ser el rey dragón de fuego que adquirió la flama sagrada.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que cuando vi a Fudo comiendo otro pastel me dejo en shock.

- Y deja de comer tanto ¿Cuántos pasteles llevas?

- En el futuro ya no hay pasteles, si acaso conseguimos comida para una vez al día. No me culpes por aprovechar el momento – hice una cara de asco al ver como hablaba y devoraba los pasteles, al mismo tiempo. Por cierto vas por buen camino, no necesitas de mi ayuda para resolver este misterio.

- Y me lo dice alguien que no para de comer ni siquiera para tener una conversación normal – susurre – bueno si en el futuro no existen los pasteles deberías de decírselo a Erza, la chica pelirroja y con armadura, para ella ese sería un buen motivo para ayudarte a derrotar a… cualquiera que sea la amenaza.

Fudo termino de comer y bebió de un tirón su vaso de agua – "Dile que ya no habrán pasteles y liberaras a un monstruo"- recito con burla - tal vez sea de gran ayuda pero esto debe de quedar en secreto entre nosotros, y no empieces a protestar que no tienes idea de cuantas leyes he roto por el simple hecho de viajar en el tiempo.

- _¿Están en una cita~?_ – salte en mi asiento y voltee para ver a Happy y al equipo Natsu detrás de mí.

- ¿Hace cuanto que están ahí? - _¿Habrán oído algo?_ pensé con pánico, pero dude que escucharan algo importante, ya que estaban en el punto de mira de Fudo y él es el que menos quiere que ellos descubran su secreto.

- Llegamos hace rato – Erza miro con simpatía a Fudo y a los platos vacios de los pasteles– entiendo tu gusto por el dulce, seremos buenos amigos y compañeros de pasteles, claro siempre y cuando no toques mis pasteles… **nunca.**

Temblé de escalofríos al ver el aura oscura y tenebrosa de Erza pero al parecer a Fudo no le molestaba mucho ya que se rio a carcajadas para luego cruzarse de brazos y verme con humor – Es bueno conocerte, erm, Erza ¿verdad? Lucy me ha estado hablando de ti hace un rato y de tu gusto por los pasteles. Debo de decir que será un placer que me muestres las pastelerías más famosas de aquí – le guiño un ojo a Erza para luego mirarme y darme una sonrisa ladeada – por cierto Lucy ¿Estamos en una cita?

Me puse roja de vergüenza y le eche una mirada fulminante, de esas que dicen que se parecen a las de Erza, pero solo logre hacer que su sonrisa creciera y sin deshacer su posición me devolvió el ceño fruncido, aunque solo estaba burlándose por como aun mantenía el humor en toda su cara.

Sentí en mi espalda la mirada de los chicos pero era tanto el orgullo contra este individuo al frente mío que no tenía las ganas de dejar el infantil juego de miradas.

- _Se gusta~ ya están con las miraditas~ -_ Happy puso sus patas en su boca y nos miro con burla.

- ¡Absolutamente no! – fulmine a Happy que se reía y a Fudo quien le seguía el juego.

- O vamos Lucy ¿Qué otra explicación les puedes dar sino que estar comiendo a solas con el chico nuevo del gremio? – abrí la boca indignada de su descaro, él sabía a la perfección que no podía decir nada de su secreto y a miradas de los demás pareciera que estuviera saliendo con alguien que apenas conozco, aunque también puede verse como dos nuevos amigos que conversan en un almuerzo, pero ya no podía usar esa escusa por lo sugestivo que Fudo se mostro.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Luce? – Mire a Natsu que me veía con atención - ¿Estas saliendo con… este tipo? - vio con desagrado a Fudo.

Si estuviera en otra situación o si estuviéramos hablando de otra persona, hubiera dicho que estaba viendo una demostración de celos pero negué con la cabeza, tanto a su pregunta como a mí pensamiento - _el estrés del momento debe de estar jugando con mi cabeza._

- No te preocupes chico, solo le pedí a esta encantadora dama que me recomendara un lugar donde comer y como agradecimiento le pedí que me acompañara en el almuerzo– suspire de alivio por la mentira ingeniosa de Fudo, aunque es algo vergonzoso que se refiera a mí con tanta caballerosidad - jamás te quitaría **a tu novia.**

- ¡¿Q- qué?! – grite con nervios ¿Es que este dragón no sabe dejar las cosas en agua calma? – N- no somos n-nov…

- No somos novios – todos se quedaron en silencio al oír la seguridad tras las palabras de Natsu. Sentí una punzada en el corazón, es cierto que yo también iba a negarlo pero esa tranquilidad que roza la frialdad con la que lo dijo, me hizo sentir como si fuera poca cosa para un noviazgo, haciéndome recordar todas las veces que Aquarius se burlo en mi por lo mismo.

_- Esto es malo, si no hago algo pronto empezare a llorar – _intente decir algo que desviara la conversación anterior ya que desde que Natsu hablo, nadie se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra – _Di algo, maldita sea, o demostraras cuanto te lastimaron sus palabras._

- Entonces no te importara que vaya tras ella ¿verdad? – Mire impresionada a Fudo que fulminaba a Natsu – Hay otros que si vemos la belleza cuando la tenemos en frente y luchamos por tenerla.

Todos vimos como Natsu le frunció el ceño e increíblemente le mostro los dientes pero luego de un largo silencio pareció calmarse – haz lo que quieras.

Suspire decepcionada y baje la vista con tristeza _- ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué hiciera algo por defenderme? Ja, imposible, estamos hablando de Natsu. Aunque hubiera sido lindo que dijera algo._

- Eso hare – temblé al oír la ira contenida en la voz de Fudo y sentí un cosquilleo cuando puso su brazo en mis hombros. Levante la mirada y desde mi posición vi libremente y con un fuerte sonrojo toda la cara de Fudo bajo su capucha. Tenía una mirada intensa y una sonrisa de lado pero si veías mejor podías notar rasgos de molestia como su ceño fruncido, que le daban más intensidad a sus ojos y su sonrisa mostraba los dientes y un colmillo, dando la imagen de una fiera astuta a punto de lanzarse a una presa, pump, pump – cuando la haga mía, no vengas a lloriquear después - pump, pump.

Lo último que supe antes de desmallarme fueron los labios de Fudo contra los míos, bump, bump, un gruñido de una bestia bump, bump, y el rápido y fuerte latido de mi corazón.

_- Creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de este hombre._

Porque si desafías a un Fudo, libraras a un monstruo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste, tenia mis dudas en este capitulo. Si quieren comentar algo please reviews o en mensajes privados ;<strong>

***Ignis: en latín significa fuego, y en otras frases se puede ver como "ardiente", lo que demuestra un poco la forma de ser de Fudo, un hombre ardiente pero sin perder ese toque de humor y si le agregas la sabiduría y los músculos que gano en su entrenamiento con Draconis, mmm (La autora esta de momento ausente, soñando con un bello hombre, por favor sigan con lo suyo y disculpen las molestias).**

**Respuestas a los comentarios**

**Tsuki-chan 99**: Me alegra que te gustara la historia y que me dejaras un comentario, me hizo muy feliz. No te diré sobre Fudo ya que eso es parte del misterio y de su encanto, solo te diré que él será un toque de diversión, encanto y caballerosidad que le faltaba al grupo Natsu, porque él formara muy pronto parte del grupo ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Más misterios del futuro

_**Hola, estoy increíblemente emocionada por los nuevos comentarios, y agradecida de leer los comentarios.**_

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

><p><em>- Creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de este hombre.<em>

Porque si desafías a un Fudo, libraras a un monstruo.

000000000000000

**Capitulo 6**

_**~Más misterios del futuro y entra al saco una pequeña dragona~**_

**Pov Lucy**

Desperté de mi sueño cuando sentí la luz del sol, utilice mi brazo para taparme los ojos. ¿Por qué si mi despertador no me despierta el sol si lo hace? Es como si el día quisiera que me levantara temprano hoy. Quise volver a mi sueño, donde una loca historia ocurría. El gran dragón Fudo se había transformado en humano y era integrante de Fairy Tail, sonreí al imaginarme la escena donde Fudo habla lindo de mí para defenderme de Natsu.

Pump, sentí las lágrimas en los ojos al pensar en Natsu y lo doloroso que fueron sus palabras, no quería volver a soñar con eso.

Clock, clock.

¿Qué fue eso? me levante asustada. Eso sonaba a cuando lavaba los platos sucios, pero nadie más que yo vive aquí y mis compañeros no se encargan de la limpieza a excepción de Wendy y Charle pero ellas no serian capaz de entrar sin permiso a las casas de los demás.

Eso solo deja una opción. Solo puede ser un ladrón.

Con eso en mente agarre mis llaves y mi látigo Fleuve d'étoiles para defenderme. Fui a la cocina que es de donde venia el ruido y prepare mi látigo. Justo cuando iba a dar el primer latigazo aparece Fudo de repente, dándome un susto.

- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Casi me da un infarto! – puse mi mano en mi corazón con miedo.

- Lo siento, no pensé que te fuera a espantar tanto – Fudo levanto una ceja, viéndome – es increíble que eso sea lo primero que haces al despertar de un desmayo.

Mire confundida a Fudo - ¿Desmayo? ¿A qué te refieres? Y a todas estas ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

- Y para colmo no recuerdas – susurro, aunque lo pude oír perfectamente – Estábamos comiendo y conversando amenamente cuando tus amigos aparecieron y el tal Natsu se puso celoso. Después tú me besaste enfrente de todos.

No fue un sueño, todo paso de verdad y…

- Espera un segundo, según recuerdo fuiste **tú **quien me beso – mire molesta a Fudo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y Natsu no estaba celoso.

Fudo suspiro para luego sacarme la lengua y guiñarme un ojo de forma traviesa, bajo su capa – me descubriste. Si lo recordabas dilo antes. Y si estaba celoso, te lo dice un hombre con experiencias.

- No me respondiste a la pregunta – seguí a Fudo que me dio la espalda y entro de nuevo a la cocina. No quería pensar en su **experiencia** o en Natsu celoso, que aun creo que es imposible, ya que ambos temas podrían lastimarme de alguna forma.

- Tienes razón, no lo hice.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? - me pare en frente de él para evitar que me evadiera.

Fudo solo me vio sin decir nada. Inclusive con su capa tapando parte de su cara se podía ver su intensidad. Me ponía nerviosa que solo me viera sin decir nada.

- Te desmayaste después de que te bese y te trajimos aquí. Dormiste todo el día de ayer y la noche, si no fuera por Wendy hubiera entrado en pánico y buscado a todos los doctores de Fiore para verte. En verdad me preocupaste, Lucy.

Pump, pump.

Desearía que mi corazón no latiera tan rápido y que mi cara no empezara a calentarse. Baje la mirada antes de que viera mi evidente vergüenza ¿Cómo logra Fudo hacerme sentir así? ¿El enlace tendrá algo que ver con esto?

_"Creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de este hombre"_

_¡¿Y qué cosas estuve pensando cuando me desmayé?! Sentí más calor en mi cara y parte de mi cuello, seguro a la vista de Fudo. ¿Cómo pude pensar que me podría enamorar de Fudo cuando apenas descubrí que lo estaba de Natsu? ¿Mi interés romántico por Natsu es tan superficial que al primero que se me aparece y me dice unas cuantas palabras lindas, me hace olvidarlo?_

- …Lucy… ¡Lucy! – Me estremecí por el grito de Fudo - ¿Estás bien? Puedo despertar a Wendy para que te revise.

- No, estoy bien, no tienes que… ¿Despertar a Wendy?

- Si, ven – Fudo me guió hasta la sala y ahí acostadas en un sillón estaban Wendy y Charle – Ellas estuvieron despiertas hasta tarde, más Wendy que Charle. Wendy estaba preocupada por ti y estuvo contigo todo el tiempo. Si no fuera porque se derrumbo del cansancio y que yo la traje después, ahora mismo estaría en tu cuarto intentando no dormirse o dormida en el suelo.

Me acerque a ellas y acomode sobre ellas la cobija que estaba en el suelo, seguramente en sueños la habían tirado. Wendy se veía cansada y tenia ojeras bajo los ojos, seguro por lo que había dicho Fudo, espero no haberle ocasionado problemas. Acaricie su cabeza y le di un beso en la frente con cariño y agradecimiento. Esa niña es demasiado amable con todos, solo espero que un día esa amabilidad no la lastime.

- Veo que quieres mucho a esa niña ¿verdad? – Asentí sin ver a Fudo, lo oí murmurar algo pero esta vez no lo alcance a oír – Esta listo el desayuno, ve a prepararte.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – vi sorprendida a Fudo, no muchos chicos cocinan, lo ven tedioso. Aunque estamos hablando de un hombre que vivió una guerra y que viene del futuro, algo debe de haber aprendido para sobrevivir. Y ahora que lo pienso él es un dragón ¿verdad? - ¿Sabes cocinar comida humana?

- Me ofendes Lucy, claro que se cocinar **comida humana** – Fudo se rio de algo que no entendí y luego me vio con simpatía – es mi disculpa por los problemas causados ayer, sobre todo con Natsu.

- No te preocupes por eso, soy yo quien se debe disculpar por él. No fue amable de su parte tratarte así – no pude continuar porque Fudo me tapo la boca con su mano.

- Disculpa recibida, ve a prepararte, despertare a Wendy para comer.

Hice un puchero por ser interrumpida y me fui a darme un baño.

0000000000000000000000

**Pov Wendy**

Sentí un delicado beso en mi frente y oí voces cercanas. Una era de Ignis y la otra le pertenecía a… gracias a dios Lucy despertó.

- Veo que quieres mucho a esa niña ¿verdad? – Ignis le dijo a Lucy poco después, no sé que dijo Lucy ya que no oí su respuesta y una parte de mí se sintió decepcionada por eso, quería oír lo que pensaba Lucy de mi – no me extraña – murmuro Ignis, fue tan bajito que si no fuera por mis oídos de Dragón Slayers no lo hubiera oído. ¿Qué no le extraña? Quise abrir los ojos para ver qué pasaba pero presentía que si lo hacía ellos dejarían su conversación y no descubriría porque hay esa familiaridad entre ellos - Esta listo el desayuno, ve a prepararte.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – Oí el tono sorprendido de Lucy y puedo entenderla, no conozco a muchos chicos que cocinen a excepción de Gray, aunque nadie más lo sabe - ¿Sabes cocinar comida humana?

- Me ofendes Lucy, claro que se cocinar **comida humana** – Ignis rió, cada vez estoy más confundida ¿Por qué Ignis cocinaría comida que no sea humana? – es mi disculpa por los problemas causados ayer, sobre todo con Natsu.

- No te preocupes por eso, soy yo quien se debe disculpar por él. No fue amable de su parte tratarte así – Lucy dejo de hablar por un momento y desde mi posición oí un pequeño resoplido.

- Disculpa recibida, ve a prepararte, despertare a Wendy para comer.

Casi me sobresalto al oír mi nombre de repente y al escuchar a Lucy dar zancadas al irse, al rato oigo el agua del baño, lo que significaba que Lucy estaba tomando un baño. Como ya sabía que Ignis iba a despertarme me prepare para hacer como si apenas me despierto.

- Ya sé que estas despierta, pequeña dragona – abrí los ojos sorprendida y vi a Ignis sonreírme socarronamente.

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba despierta?

Ignis se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi cabeza para luego acariciar mi pelo – digamos que tengo cierta habilidad para sentir cosas que personas normales no pueden.

Le mire confundida. Siento que algo se me escapa acerca de Ignis, mi instinto, sexto sentido o lo que sea me advertía que tenía que mantener un ojo puesto en él. También estaba su misteriosa amistad con Lucy, si ella lo acepto entonces yo debo de confiar en su intuición pero eso no quiere decir que permita que un extraño lastime a la persona que considero como una hermana mayor.

- De casualidad ¿Tienes alguna conexión con los dragones?

- Puede ser – salte de mi puesto y vi a Ignis con emoción, si él tiene conocimiento sobre los dragones desaparecidos, tal vez pueda encontrar al fin a Grandine y… - pero no te lo diré. Solo te diré que afines tus instintos de dragón eso te puede salvar la vida a ti y a tus seres queridos… eso incluye a tu compañero.

- ¿Compañero? – me entristecí al ver que no podía sacar información acerca de los dragones pero la parte sobre los compañeros me interesaba ya que recuerdo a mi madre hablarme de eso.

- Los dragones y Dragón Slayers tienen un compañero destinado, tú aun eres muy joven para **ver** a tu compañero o tal vez sea por usar mucho tu cabeza en vez de tu corazón.

Mire aun más confundida a Ignis, él termino balbuceando incoherencias casi como si se hubiera encerrado en su mundo o como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

- Wendy, que bueno que despertaste ¿Vienes a comer? Fu- erm Ignis preparo la comida esta vez – Lucy venia vestida y secándose con una toalla el pelo. Note como había dudado en el nombre de Ignis pero ya estaba cansada de tanto misterio, solo quería comer, volver a dormir y cuando este con más energías descifrar el enigma.

- Buenos días. Lucy me alegra que estés bien – Charle despertó por el ruido y nos vio con extrañeza - ¿Me perdí de algo?

_Charle, no tienes idea de cuánto._

0000000000000

**Pov Fudo/Ignis**

Habíamos terminado de comer el desayuno y debo admitir que fue agradable sentirme como en una familia de nuevo y de comer sin esperar a cada momento un ataque por la espalda o el miedo constante de la pérdida de un ser querido.

Lucy y Wendy tenían dudas y se notaba en sus caras que querían hacerme preguntas pero no les diría aun lo que quieren saber, ambas deben de descubrirlo por sí mismas.

Sobre todo ahora que ellas están a punto de enfrentar otras dificultades a parte del enemigo que amenaza el futuro. Debo de hacer que ellas y Levy estén más unidas, que su relación se vuela el de hermanas y debo hacerlo pronto ya que si recuerdo bien, en estos días es que empieza el drama.

También tengo que despertar el instinto de dragón de Wendy para poder evitarle el dolor que paso en el futuro y enseñarle a ser una alfa… _no, para eso aun falta un poco más de tiempo._

- Ignis – levante la vista del plato para ver a las dos chicas viéndome preocupadas, aunque tratan de no hacerlo obvio por sus sonrisas.

- ¿Si?

- Tu comida esta deliciosa – Lucy me dio la sonrisa más bella de todas y Wendy y Charle asintieron de acuerdo – Serias perfecto como esposo.

- Si, es como comer en un restaurante – sonreí a la dulzura de Wendy, ambas son tan lindas y si fuera posible quisiera cambiar sus futuros.

- Es todo un alago Wendy y Lucy… ¿Esa es una propuesta? – sonreí galante y divertido al ver su fuerte sonrojo y como trataba con balbuceos defenderse.

… _tal vez no falte mucho… Esta vez no dejare que las lastimen… de ningún modo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Les gusto? Per favore, commenti (por favor, comentar en italiano). Parece divertido ponerlo en otro idioma, y así voy aprendiendo más palabras en otros idiomas.<em>**

**_Respuestas a comentarios_**

**-Tsuki-chan 99: **Hice a Fudo pensando justo en eso, que pudiera enamorar a las chicas (y hablo no solo las de la historia, las lectoras también están metidas). Natsu es así porque aun le cuesta los temas románticos, por eso hace falta algunos obstáculos que le hagan madurar y ver y pensar como hombre.

**-nene-san: **Per favore no te desmalles, necesito a mis lectoras en buen estado para que sigan leyendo XD. Ciertamente habrá confrontaciones entre Fudo y Natsu, pero no será a muerte ni nada. Te daré a ti y a las otras lectoras un avance, Natsu aprenderá de Fudo, él será su mentor para madurar y crecer. Y Lucy también tendrá a sus rivales.

**-Guest: **Si eres fanática/o del nalu entonces es razonable que te molestara pero si no hago eso Natsu no vera a Lucy como mujer, o al menos tardara mucho en verlo. Hubiera querido saber tu teoría, tal vez y le aciertes, o quizás te sorprenda. Lucy apenas descubre que le gusta Natsu pero no ha recibido nada más que amistad por parte de él y aparece Fudo, un hombre que además de ser varonil es inteligente y caballeroso, a cualquier chica que tiene inestable su corazón ese tipo de hombres pueden entrar hasta el fondo de nuestros corazones y terminar por hacerlos amar.

**-Kirari: **Interesante teoría, me pregunto como llegaste ahí. Lo sé, los chicos más distraídos en esos temas pueden lastimar sin siquiera saberlo (y después preguntan por qué hay mujeres que dan el primer paso, casi siempre). Me alegro que te guste la historia y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

**-sophia: **Gracias, dude porque no sabia si había descrito bien la escena o si fue algo tedioso que solo pasara en el restaurante pero me siento mejor gracias a tu comentario. Espero seguir ese ritmo :).

**-Melodiosa: **Me divertí mucho con tu comentario "A favoritos", se me vino a la mente una imagen de un supermercado y alguien diciendo, "me lo llevo", o "eso va a la cesta" XD (tengo una mente loca, no me hagas mucho caso).

**-SamBleh: **Si me vas a torturar con pasteles al menos que sean de chocolates (mi favorito) a Erza no la invitamos, por supuesto. Ese tipo e comentarios solo los he leído en otras historia, no pensé que sucedería en esta, así que estoy flotando en una de felicidad.

**-Sonic Dragneel:** ey tranquilo, todo a su tiempo. A Natsu aun le falta entrar a una etapa de autodescubrimiento y ver lo que siente por Lucy. Así que la parte de "se le declare" aun esta un poco lejos (mucho, la verdad). Y sobre lo de golpear a Fudo/Ignis... (La autora se fue abrazar a Fudo protectoramente, ya que sintió ciertas tensiones en su contra).

**(Como la autora esta indispuesta buscando un lugar seguro para Fudo, yo "Sabrina" les diré el adelanto)**

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

**- **¡Mira-nee! ¡Mira-nee! - la menor de los Strauss paso la barra donde su hermana mayor acostumbra atender algunos de Fairy Tail, y entro en el deposito donde la vio haciendo cuentas. Cuando vio a su hermana corrió emocionada hacia ella - ¡Mira-nee! ¡¿Es cierto lo que dice Juvia?!

Mirajane dejo lo que hacia para ver a su hermanita - ¿Qué es lo que dice?

- Juvia dice que Lucy esta saliendo con Ignis, el nuevo integrante del gremio ¿Es cierto? - Lisanna estaba dando pequeños brincos de emoción , quería oír la afirmación de su hermana, quien es la que más conoce sobre los chismes.

Por otro lado Mira veía a su pequeña hermana con indecisión . Por su mirada esperanzada y su gran interés en el tema le era lógico saber la razón y no quería que ella saliera lastimada.


End file.
